Parce que la vie est cruelle
by Severso
Summary: Une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione y est capturée par les mangemorts et se retrouve dans un lieu inconnu. Severus, ayant appris son enlèvement, espère ne pas la retrouver pendant une réunion de Voldemort, mais les choses ne se passe pas souvent comme on le veut... OS en 2 parties. /!\ attention, contenu violent explicite!
1. Partie I

_Salut tout le monde ! Voici un OS assez particulier, que je séparerais en 2 parties. _

_Je tiens à vous préciser qu'il traite d'un sujet dur, et que **des scènes de violence sexuelle y sont décrites. **Je préfère vous mettre en garde : âmes sensibles s'abstenir._

_Dans la plupart des fictions, ce genre de scène n'apparaît pas, mais il me semble que ce type de situation pourrait avoir lieu. Pour moi, les mangemorts ne sont pas de simples méchants qui se battent à coups de Doloris, mais également des hommes, des hommes pervertis par la violence et qui, par écho à leur propre souffrance et à la perte de leur liberté, aime voir et provoquer la douleur des autres, à l'instar de leur maître. _

_Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que je traite ce sujet de la meilleure des façons, et je voulais remercier Khalie pour sa fiction De Profundis Clamavi, qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. (Si tu passes par là : excuse-moi Khalie si tu trouves que certains passages ressemblent à ta fiction, ce n'était pas intentionnel)_

_Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens pensent, je considère que l'univers d'Harry Potter n'est pas fait pour les enfants. Beaucoup de sous-entendus montrent le sérieux de JKR face à notre monde actuel._

_C'est maintenant à vous, lecteurs, lectrices, de faire la part des choses ! _

_Et si vous n'êtes pas encore parti en courant…Viel Spaß ! _

* * *

C'était un sombre soir de décembre. Severus Rogue sortit du quartier général de l'Ordre après une énième réunion ennuyeuse mais néanmoins nécessaire à la survie de tous.

Songeur, debout sur le perron de l'ancienne demeure, il frissonna de froid. A moins que ce ne fût le souvenir de l'annonce de Minerva McGonagall qui lui fasse cet effet. Il avait appris ce soir-là de la bouche de sa collègue qu'Hermione Granger, la belle et jeune Hermione, avait été attaquée puis enlevée par des Mangemorts lors de l'assaut perpétré sur le Chemin de Traverse, trois jours auparavant.

Le Maître des Potions avait appris au fil des dernier mois à tolérer, à accepter et même par la suite à désirer la présence de la jeune femme. Il s'était attaché à elle bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre et il lui semblait même qu'elle ne restait pas indifférente face à ses discrètes avances. Il avait même ressenti au cours des dernières semaines un sentiment qui ne l'avait pas étreint depuis bien longtemps… depuis l'époque de son amour pour Lily.

Alors que le sombre professeur transplanait jusqu'à chez lui, il se surprit à penser qu'il espérait la savoir saine et sauve lors de la prochaine réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure et espérait de tout cœur mettre la main sur celui qui l'avait enlevée, afin de s'en débarrasser définitivement. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas risquer sa couverture, aussi devrait il rester le plus discret possible. Mais il devait le faire, pour soulager sa conscience, et sauver celle qui avait désormais une grande place dans son cœur.

Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit clairement combien elle comptait à ses yeux ?

Serrant le poing de rage, seul dans son grand lit qu'il avait rejoint sans tarder, il se fustigea intérieurement. Pourquoi éprouvait-il tant d'impuissance amère face au sort réservé à la jeune sorcière, lui qui était connu pour sa grande maîtrise de lui-même ?

Ruminant ses sombres pensées, imaginant des plans de plus en plus invraisemblables pour tenter de délivrer la jeune femme, Severus Rogue fini par se résigner. A quoi bon ? Il ne savait même pas où elle était retenue prisonnière.

L'agent double fini par se dire que la nuit portait conseil et que le lendemain serait un autre jour. Tout aussi sombre qu'il puisse être, il n'en serait pas moins différent du jour présent.

Il fini par s'endormir sur ce constat.

Le solitaire ne put cependant dormir bien longtemps, réveillé brutalement par sa Marque des Ténèbres. Celle-ci le brûlait, le sommant de rejoindre Lord Voldemort dès que possible.

Grimaçant sous la douleur, Rogue tînt son bras gauche fermement de son autre main tout en se levant précipitamment. Il se rhabilla rapidement avant de se saisir de sa baguette et de laisser la Marque le guider vers son Maître.

Le Mangemort reconnut immédiatement la plus vaste pièce du manoir Malefoy lorsqu'il apparut aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se prosterna en guise de salut.

Beaucoup de fidèles étaient déjà arrivés et se tenaient par groupe non loin de Voldemort, discutant à voix basse. Il en arrivait d'autres régulièrement et chacun salua à son tour le Mage Noir, à l'instar de Severus Rogue.

Lorsque tout le monde fut là, Voldemort se leva de l'imposant fauteuil dans lequel il avait patiemment attendu l'arrivée de ses serviteurs. Il prit la parole et le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle :

- Bien… nous voilà tous de nouveau réunis… J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

L'homme au visage reptilien s'interrompit et commença à arpenter la pièce lentement, dardant son regard rouge sur chacun de ses partisans. Il reprit :

- En effet, la mission dont j'avais confié les directives à Lucius Malefoy a été pour une fois couronnée de succès. J'ai donc le plaisir de vous dire que le Chemin de Traverse est enfin en cendres et que cette attaque a permis la mort de cinquante-sept sorciers de sang impur ou traître à leur sang.

Une salve d'applaudissement accueillit les dire du Mage Noir dont le visage était déformé par un horrible rictus. Severus, quant à lui, se demanda avec dépit où les futurs élèves feraient leurs achats de rentrée maintenant que le Chemin de Traverse n'était plus. Son maître ne sembla pas apercevoir sa déconfiture et poursuivit.

- Aussi ai-je la satisfaction de vous annoncer la capture sur place de sept petits jouets que vous pouvez dès maintenant souiller à votre guise… avec mon autorisation.

Les quelques femmes présentes se rassemblèrent à l'écart et l'excitation masculine s'intensifia fortement. Rogue priait pour qu'elle ne fasse pas partie des trophées de chasse des ces dangereux sanguinaires dont il faisait partie. Malheureusement, il n'y avait que très peu d'espoir que ce fut le cas. Et lorsqu'il reconnut sa fine silhouette parmi les prisonnières, son corps se tendit de désespoir. Il savait qu'il était inutile de risquer sa couverture. Parmi autant de Mangemorts, en présence du Lord lui-même, ils ne seraient pas allés bien loin. Alors il fit la dernière chose qu'il restait à faire face à cette situation. Il en hurlait intérieurement de rage, maudissant chaque personne ayant œuvré à rendre cet instant si cruel. Il prit la parole :

- Maître… Pour la première fois depuis dix-sept ans, j'ose quémander ma part du butin. Je souhaite avoir la brune du fond. Avec votre accord, bien entendu.

- Une élève de Poudlard, Severus… Le Lord eu un sourire carnassier à la vu de la jupe règlementaire de la désignée. Je te l'accorde. Satisfait donc cette vengeance personnelle qui semble te tenir à cœur.

Une lueur d'amusement dansa dans ses yeux rouges.

Suite à cette déclaration, Rogue se tendit à l'extrême, le visage agité de nombreux tics nerveux que son interlocuteur prit pour une marque d'excitation. Son regard devînt d'une froideur inégalable, ses yeux fixait intensément le Mage Noir et avant que celui-ci ne rajoute quoi que ce soit, Rogue lui répondit :

- Je vous remercie de cette générosité, Maître.

Sa voix dangereusement basse appelait à la vengeance et tout son corps crispé hurlait son désespoir.

Inconsciemment, tous les mangemorts présents adoptèrent une attitude défensive face à l'animosité sans égale qui émanait du Maître des Potions. Heureusement pour ce dernier, Lord Voldemort ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, encore une fois, et le fixait avec un intérêt palpable.

Severus Rogue se retourna brusquement et s'approcha lentement de sa victime, tel un prédateur de sa proie. Seulement celle-ci n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre face au regard glacial qu'il lui offrait, alors qu'ils étaient entourés de Mangemorts et honorés de la présence de leur Maître. Même le lieu où elle était retenue prisonnière était inconnu à la proie de ce mangemort tant bien que mal repenti.

Elle le fixait, résignée, le regardant s'approcher d'elle d'un mouvement saccadé qui faisait terriblement bien transparaître la répugnance qu'il éprouvait face à cette tragique situation.

Lui aurait tout donné ! Tout ! S'il avait pu éviter ce qui allait inévitablement se produire. Il aurait même trahi Lily de nouveau, se surprit-il à penser, si cela lui avait permis d'éviter cet horrible gâchis.

Tout plutôt que de devoir perpétrer cet acte odieux, le plus odieux de tous, sur la personne en face de lui. Comment pouvait-il, lui qui ne prenait jamais part aux parties de joie organisées par les autres fidèles, lui qui s'était promis après avoir rejoint Dumbledore de ne plus jamais commettre ce type d'exaction, faire ceci presque volontairement et en pleine possession de ses moyens ? Car oui, il s'était porté volontaire. Mais aurait-il pu consciemment la laisser aux mains de McNair, de Lucius, de Dolohov, ou encore pire : de Fenrir Grayback ? Il s'était refusé de regarder passivement couler encore une fois le sang d'une innocente sur le sol du sombre manoir Malefoy. Et surtout pas elle.

Il tenta d'entrer dans son esprit tout en traversant la salle, ses nombreuses épaisseurs de capes noires voltigeant derrière lui. Il voulait lui parler, la rassurer, lui dire de se détendre. Lui dire enfin qu'il l'aimait, bien qu'il fût conscient que c'était trop tard. Et il enrageait de n'avoir pu se l'avouer qu'à ce moment-même. Mais les cours d'occlumencie qu'il lui avait dispensé tout au long de l'année précédente avait finalement porté ses fruits.

Elle resta le plus digne possible, le visage inexpressif et les yeux figés sur son professeur, sur l'ami qu'il était devenu pour elle, et à présent son bourreau d'un soir. Elle le fixait de son regard noisette et ne le lâchait pas. Il allait prendre de force possession de son corps. Mais son esprit, lui, resterait fermé jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la toute fin, dusse-t-elle en mourir.

Elle ne trahirait pas ce pourquoi elle s'était battu à chaque instant, elle ne laisserait pas tomber ses amis et les personnes qui lui étaient si chères.

Ainsi affichait-elle un air de suffisance sur son visage sali de sang, de boue et de sueur. Et bien qu'elle préférait parmi tous les hommes présents que ce fut lui qui se charge d'effectuer cette basse besogne, elle savait qu'il n'y prendrait aucun plaisir.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ressente sa peur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il éprouve de la pitié ou même quelques grains de compassion à son égard.

Malgré sa position de faiblesse et de soumission, agenouillée, les cheveux tirés en arrière par la poigne d'un des Mangemorts pour lui relever la tête, elle tenta à tout prix de garder cette indifférence qu'elle affichait sereinement.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il se planta devant elle, le regard froid et le visage dur.

« _Faisons en sorte que cette comédie macabre prenne fin le plus rapidement possible. Pour l'instant elle joue bien la résistante, mais la réalité viendra vite la frapper sur cette scène morbide_ », pensa-t-il amèrement.

Rogue lui attrapa durement le menton, comme pour la forcer à le regarder bien que son regard fut rivé dans le sien depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Le mangemort qui lui empoignait les cheveux l'avait lâchée et s'était à présent écarté.

La jeune fille chancela dangereusement, ayant moins de force qu'elle ne voulait le faire paraître, suite à ces trois jours entiers de séquestration, sans pouvoir manger.

Son tortionnaire l'attrapa alors par le bras d'une poigne qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginée. Avec force, il la releva et, coupant le lien visuel, l'entraîna vers le mur le plus proche.

La prisonnière ne protesta pas. Une seule pensée ironique lui traversa l'esprit, fugacement : «_C'est le moment pour te pointer Harry ! Après, il sera trop tard…_ » L'incongruité de cette pensée en un tel instant aurait pu la faire sourire si Rogue ne lui faisait pas aussi mal en l'entraînant. Evidemment, elle avait son rôle à tenir, son rôle de victime terrorisée mais résignée. Cela ne lui demandait pas beaucoup d'efforts, c'était son propre rôle qu'elle jouait à présent.

Elle se dit soudainement, dans un éclair de lucidité malgré la fatigue qui l'étreignait, qu'elle aurait moins mal si elle se détendait. Elle regarda alors celui dont les cheveux de jais se soulevaient de sa nuque à chaque pas et se permit de l'imaginer dans son plus simple appareil.

Mais l'objet de ses pensées l'interrompit dans son imagination en la plaquant durement contre la pierre froide.

Relevant brusquement sa jupe au dessus de sa taille, il lui arracha sa culotte d'un air tendu.

Elle tenta vainement de se débattre mais l'avant-bras qu'il colla à la base de son cou l'empêcha de faire le moindre geste sous peine de finir asphyxiée.

Elle se dit amèrement que ce ne serait pas plus mal de mourir à cet instant. Certes, elle ne reverrait ni sa famille, ni ses amis, et ne connaîtrait pas le Monde magique enfin libre et en paix. Mais la vie valait-elle la peine d'être vécue avec un souvenir qui assombrissait sa mémoire tel une épée de Damoclès ? La jeune femme en douta fort à cet instant.

Lui, continuait sa besogne ingrate en malaxant sans tendresse l'un de ses seins, sa main passée sous son T-shirt et son soutien-gorge déchirés.

Elle, semblait s'être endormie, son état léthargique la faisait penser anesthésiée et, de rage du peu d'effet qu'il lui faisait, ne contrôlant plus tout à fait son esprit, il fit pénétrer avec brutalité deux doigts dans son intimité sèche.

Elle hoqueta de douleur, sembla revenir à la vie dans une respiration saccadée et elle tenta de croiser le regard de son ancien professeur de Potions. Ses yeux larmoyants semblaient vouloir lui demander : « Pourquoi ? ».

Il détourna le regard et, la sentant devenir légèrement moite suite à ses rapides va-et-vient, il écarta les pans de sa robe, ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon et sans laisser le temps à sa victime de réagir, il entra durement en elle.

Par saccade, il s'enfonça de plus en plus profondément, alors que les rires gras des mangemorts résonnaient comme une ode funèbre derrière lui.

La jeune sorcière ne retenait maintenant plus les larmes nées de sa douleur et sa tête, dont les paupières restaient closes, était tombée sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'enfin il se retira, du sang coula dans un mince filet le long de sa cuisse. La douleur, bien qu'à présent plus diffuse, l'assaillait de l'intérieur par vagues intermittentes. Lentement, elle leva les yeux vers celui qui venait de lui prendre de force sa virginité et vit dans son regard d'ébène une détresse sans précédent. Une unique larme coula le long de son visage décomposé.

Après s'être rhabillé en vitesse, il vînt appuyer ses deux longues mains contre le mur, de part et d'autre de sa tête. Respirant difficilement, il lâcha simplement : « Pardonne-moi. », avant de s'écarter.

Elle entendit le Lord Noir applaudir, à l'autre bout de la salle. Ses fidèles en firent de même. Elle, Hermione Granger, à bout de force, finit par s'évanouir. Elle s'écroula au sol.

* * *

_Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Vous voulez la suite ? Ou vaut-il mieux que je m'arrête maintenant ?_

_La seconde partie est disons… plus dans les normes ^^_

_Une petite review ? ) J'aimerai connaître votre avis._


	2. Partie II

_Salut à tous !_

_Tout d'abord, merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews!_

_Voici la 2ème partie de mon OS, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que le début, bien que ce soit très différent. J'ai décidé de l'écrire sous le point de vue de Severus, du coup je demande pardon aux puristes parce que je crois que, malgré mes efforts, mon Severus est devenu un peu OOC… _

_En espérant que cela vous plaise autant que le début, j'ai conscience que le changement de point de vue peut être déroutant, mais autant dans la 1ère partie je voulais montrer les ressentis de chacun, autant dans la deuxième les sentiments de Severus seraient plus authentiques ainsi._

_Viel Spaß !_

* * *

Elle était restée pendant près de trois mois dans sa geôle au Manoir Malefoy, jusqu'à ce que Potter et son idiot d'ami ne daignent enfin venir la délivrer.

Il ne lui était rien arrivé depuis ce jour impardonnable où je lui avais fait cette blessure qui ne guérirait jamais.

Chaque jour j'étais allé la voir, chaque jour je lui apportais un supplément au peu de nourriture auquel elle avait le droit. Chaque jour je prenais cinq minutes, risquant ma couverture, pour lui donner des nouvelles de l'extérieur, pour lui faire garder espoir.

Alors elle me remerciait d'un regard, rapidement, avant de se détourner. C'était tout ce que je pouvais espérer d'elle, mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour moi.

Malgré tout, son mutisme et son indifférence n'avait d'égal que mon désespoir de voir cette guerre interminable, mon désespoir de la voir, elle, n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Mon seul réconfort était de me dire qu'elle m'écoutait lorsque je lui parlais et que, restée seule après mon départ, elle mangeait ce que je lui avais apporté. Ainsi savais-je qu'elle n'était pas totalement désintéressée de la vie, qu'elle espérait peut-être revoir un jour ses amis.

Je me souviens que, jour après jour, mon étonnement avait grandit de voir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se servait pas d'elle pour proférer une quelconque menace ou accomplir une vengeance envers ses ennemis. J'appris plus tard que Potter avait été mis au courant de la séquestration de sa meilleure amie en ce lieu, et que le Maître n'avait fait qu'attendre patiemment mais fermement sa venue. Car tôt ou tard, il serait venu, à n'en point douter.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit, un beau matin de juillet. Le Manoir Malefoy avait alors été conquis par l'Ordre, bien que difficilement.

De lourdes pertes avaient été à déplorer dans les deux camps, mais Hermione Granger avait enfin été libérée.

Au cours de l'attaque, personne n'avait osé s'en prendre à moi, aussi avais-je aidé l'Ordre du mieux que je pouvais en tentant de garder mon statut d'espion intact.

Tout au long des deux mois qui suivirent la libération d'Hermione, j'avais continué à œuvrer secrètement pour l'Ordre du Phénix, tout en clamant mon allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci avait été dans une rage incontrôlable pendant une bonne semaine suite à sa défaite. Il avait d'ailleurs du partir se réfugier dans le manoir de ses ancêtres, suivi de ses mangemorts qui avaient survécus à l'attaque.

Puis il avait minutieusement et secrètement programmé l'assaut de Poudlard dont la victoire l'aurait enfin définitivement débarrassé des derniers résistants.

Cependant l'Ordre, par mes soins informé des sombres machinations adverses, avait pu s'organiser et se préparer à la défense.

Je n'avais pas revu Hermione depuis sa libération. Elle m'évitait comme la peste, c'était évident et bien entendu naturel de sa part, mais j'avais tant espéré revoir un de ses si beaux sourires… Il m'aurait donné ce courage typiquement gryffondorien que j'exécrais auparavant, mais qui me faisait maintenant cruellement défaut.

A présent, je tachais d'apercevoir une dernière fois le ciel bleu à travers les volutes de fumée s'élevant du champ de combat. Une dernière fois avant d'expirer enfin. Ce serait la délivrance, après toutes ces années à souffrir pour tenter de venger la mort de Lily et maintenant pour payer l'affront impardonnable que j'avais fait à Hermione.

J'avais grandi seul, rejeté de tous, j'avais vécu seul, me construisant ce masque de glace et de méchanceté et je mourrai bientôt seul, mon corps meurtri écrasé par les vestiges de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Celle-ci était en ruines, la violence des combats que l'école avait accueillis en son sein avait été sans précédent. Dévastatrice.

Je sentais mon sang s'écouler lentement d'une plaie créée par un bout de table en bois, enfoncé en travers de ma cuisse. Mais je ne pouvais ni la voir ni la toucher, car mon buste et mes bras étaient immobilisés par une masse importante de gravats de pierre.

Mes forces me quittaient peu à peu et je serrai le poing tout en fermant les yeux, seuls mouvements qu'il m'était permis de faire.

Quelle ironie ! Moi qui avais depuis longtemps souhaité mourir, je tentais désespérément de retenir le mince filet de vie qui s'échappait de moi, pour survivre un instant de plus.

J'allai finalement sombrer dans l'inconscience lorsque, à travers mes paupières fermées, j'aperçu une ombre sur mon visage. Péniblement, j'arrivai à ouvrir les yeux. Une personne se tenait là, derrière ma tête, de sorte que je ne puisse la voir. C'était une femme : je voyais l'ombre de ses cheveux agités par le vent, et sa silhouette était fine.

Elle était immobile, et de son identité dépendait pour moi l'issue de la guerre.

- Pensiez-vous vraiment vous en tirer ainsi, professeur Rogue ?

C'était Sa voix. Mon corps se tendit de bonheur en l'entendant. Un soubresaut d'espoir m'envahit. Elle était vivante. Sa présence signifiait-elle que l'Ordre avait triomphé et que Potter avait détruit le Mage Noir ?

- Ce doit être la première fois où je ne vous entends pas me dire de me taire, professeur, continua Hermione.

Le ton qu'elle employait pour me nommer était bien loin de celui qu'elle avait utilisé des mois auparavant lorsqu'elle m'interpellait doucement de mon prénom. Cette indifférence envers moi de sa part était encore pire que la haine qu'elle aurait du ressentir. Tout mais pas ça ! Son froid dédain me serait intolérable ! Je me rendis alors compte du changement que sa présence avait opéré chez moi. Je l'aimais. Mais il fallait bien que je lui réponde :

- Je ne mérite pas de vivre après toutes les atrocités que j'ai commises, Hermione. Je ne suscite que dégoût et répulsion autour de moi, légitimement. Vous le savez autant que moi.

- Oh non, professeur. Vous ne mourrez pas maintenant. Le monde magique a encore besoin de vous, même si ni lui ni vous ne voulez le reconnaître.

Son ton détaché ne me disait rien qui vaille. La douleur devenait d'ailleurs de plus en plus forte et j'étais las d'attendre enfin la délivrance. Je fermai les yeux. Mais je les rouvris brusquement lorsque je sentis qu'elle s'était approchée de moi et qu'elle tenait ma baguette dans la main. Je tournais avec peine la tête vers elle, pour enfin la voir. Elle était belle. La maigreur de sa captivité avait presque disparut et je souris imperceptiblement.

- C'est pourtant ce que je suis en train de faire, mourir. Ce que j'ai toujours espéré au plus profond de mon âme, soufflais-je difficilement.

Et je voulu fermer les yeux encore, définitivement cette fois, en emportant le souvenir de son visage gravé dans ma mémoire.

Mais je ne le fis pas, car dans son autre main, sa propre baguette s'agita et le poids des pierres disparut de ma poitrine oppressée. J'inspirais profondément avant que la poussière ne me fasse légèrement tousser. Tentait-elle vraiment de me sauver, ou me soignait-elle seulement pour mieux me tuer ensuite ?

Libéré de mon carcan de pierre, je pus lever légèrement la tête pour apercevoir mes robes noires poussiéreuses et tachées du sang de mes ennemis ainsi que du mien. Plus bas, la vision du tronçon de bois dépassant fièrement de ma cuisse me fit abandonner l'idée de regarder mon corps et ma tête retomba lourdement à son emplacement initial.

- Vilaine blessure, professeur, commenta-t-elle, blasée, avant d'utiliser de nouveau sa baguette.

Le résultat fut que le morceau de table disparut, mais qu'ainsi le sang n'en coula que plus abondamment. Je me tendis d'un coup et, instinctivement, tentai de réguler de mes mains le flux rouge.

Mais un sort d'Hermione m'en empêcha.

- Non non non, professeur Rogue, je vous pensais plus intelligent que cela.

D'un grognement, je lui rappelai que je n'aime pas qu'on m'insulte de cette façon là.

J'optai alors pour une troisième option : elle voulait simplement me voir me vider de mon sang, lentement. Une mort atroce, en somme. Exactement à la hauteur de l'ignoble personnage que je suis.

- Vous n'êtes pas ignoble, professeur. Vous êtes un mangemort.

Merde. Elle avait réussi à lire dans mes pensées. Je devais vraiment être très faible pour ne plus pouvoir me protéger correctement.

J'érigeais alors de nouveau les barrières de mon esprit tout en l'écoutant du mieux que je pouvais. La perte de sang devenait importante et mon cerveau ne semblait plus assez oxygéné pour pouvoir continuer à tourner. Néanmoins, je devais admettre que son avis sur ma pauvre personne m'intéressait quelque peu.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur sa douce voix :

- Un mangemort, et également un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous n'aviez pas le choix, professeur.

Parlait-elle de mon état de mangemort ou de ce que je lui avais fait quelques mois avant ? Mais elle continuait, imperturbable :

- Mais je ne peux oublier ce que vous m'avez fait. Je vais vous soigner, vous allez vivre. Mais ne cherchez pas à me revoir.

A ces mots, elle se servit de sa baguette une nouvelle fois et la blessure se referma lentement.

La douleur disparut peu à peu et c'est lorsqu'elle me força à boire une potion de régénération sanguine que je compris le sens de ses dernières paroles.

Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça !

L'indifférence est bien pire que la haine, elle le savait. Elle voulait me faire souffrir.

- Si vous aviez touché la plaie de vos mains, il y aurait eu de fortes chances qu'une infection apparaisse, à cause des résidus magiques.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail aussi. Je me sentis vieux, tout d'un coup.

Elle me rendit ma baguette et m'aida à me relever, j'étais encore très faible.

Comme la peau de ses mains était douce ! Mais sa ferme poigne sur mon bras ne me rappela que trop bien le moment où les rôles étaient inversés, où j'avais été, bien malgré moi, le dominant et elle la dominée.

Aujourd'hui la situation était tout autre et je ne pu m'empêcher de penser qu'à cet instant, elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi de moi.

J'étais à sa merci. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle me lâcha et qu'elle partit rapidement sans un regard en arrière, je ne pu m'empêcher de tenter de la retenir.

Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser ainsi ! Et je sentais que je me devais de lui montrer mon désir de la garder auprès de moi.

- Attends, dis-je.

Alors je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, et pour la première fois depuis 18 ans, j'abaissais volontairement les remparts de mes pensées et lui montrai tous les sentiments qui m'avaient étreint ces derniers mois.

Oui moi, Severus Rogue, mangemort froid et connu pour mon manque de capacité émotive, Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, j'étais tombé irrévocablement amoureux d'Hermione Granger, jeune femme brillante de vingt ans ma cadette, Gryffondor incontestée.

Après un lourd silence, une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans son regard. Je ne voulais ni de sa pitié, ni de sa compassion, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le lui faire remarquer. La lionne indomptable me sourit alors.

Nous nous prîmes la main. La vie pouvait continuer.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !_


End file.
